tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Elowen Hawthorn
This roleplay character belongs to Grace, he's an extra character 1949, Lavenham, Suffolk, England |blood status = Pure-Blood |marital status = Married (only marriage, - , years) |Alias = - |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = 2nd May 1998, Battle of Hogwarts (aged 48, in a duel with Aidan Moody) |alias = * Elle (nickname) * Ella (nickname) |species = |gender = Female |height = 5'4" |hair = Strawberry blonde |eyes = Green |skin = Light |family = * Rodrick Hawthorn (husband) * Castor Soranzo (né Hawthorn) (son, estranged) * Nazario Soranzo (son-in-law, estranged) * Delphinus Hawthorn (son, estranged) * Rigel Hawthorn (son) * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (daughter-in-law) * Saiph Hawthorn (granddaughter) * Leonis Hawthorn (grandson) * Antares Hawthorn (grandson) * Kalle Hawthorn (grandson) * Orion Hawthorn (son) * Megaera Hawthorn (née Rowle) (daughter-in-law, estranged) * Leda Hawthorn (daughter, estranged) * Kenver Penhallow (father) † * Iona Penhallow (née Yaxley) (mother) * Jowan Penhallow (twin brother, estranged) † * Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra) (sister-in-law, estranged) † * Austol Penhallow II (nephew, estranged) * Rowen Narayan (niece-in-law, estranged) * Igraine Penhallow II (great niece, estranged) * Ignace Penhallow (great nephew, estranged) * Keneder Penhallow (little brother) † * Dean Thomas (nephew) * (sister-in-law) * Lowenna Penhallow (little sister) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (paternal grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (paternal grandfather) † * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal aunt, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (paternal cousin) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Domitius Malfoy (cousin) * Aislyn Awley (cousin-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (paternal cousin, once removed) * Eliza Awley (paternal cousin, once removed) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal aunt, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (paternal uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * (cousin) * Alexander Rookwood (paternal cousin, once removed) * Odette Rookwood (paternal cousin, once removed) * Atticus Rookwood (paternal cousin, once removed) * Rowena Ravenclaw (ancestor, supposedly) * Extended Penhallow family (paternal relatives) |Animagus = |Boggart = Herself surrounded by her original family. |Wand = , 9½", , heavily battered from the fall during the Battle of Hogwarts. Originally the wand had a clear representation of a bird carved into it to match her twin's hough the carving seems to have been violently and purposely scratched off with a sharp object. This was covered over by a handsome and expensive silver wand handle bought for her by her husband. (won by Aidan Moody) |House = |Loyalty = * * ** Ravenclaw * ** * (incidentally) * Phillip Rosier (primarily) * Penhallow Family (formerly) * Hawthorn Family (in-laws) |job = |hideg = sk |marital = Female }} 's validity.'}} Category:Penhallow Family Category:Hawthorn Family Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Head Girl Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Death Eaters Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts Casualties Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Unspeakables Category:Ministry of Magic Unspeakable Category:Ravenclaw Head Girl Category:Phillip Rosier's followers